


Kissing It Better

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard tends to Jim’s superficial wound and kisses it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/492062.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Must be 18 or over to view the pretty. Also as a side note, although I now know that Chris Pine’s hand isn’t bandaged in the picture that inspired this fic, (I read somewhere in the comments that it was some kind of lanyard wrapped about his hand), I still couldn’t resist writing about Leonard looking after Jim all the same.

The muted sounds and lights of the Sickbay surrounded Jim, as he held his hand out gingerly before him, blood staining the palm from a welt that bisected the skin. Various crew members were stationed around him, all wounded to some extent after getting into an impromptu battle with alien beings upon the surface of Belia Seti. Judging by the state of some crew members, Sulu included, Jim had gotten off lightly. He moaned loudly, hoping for attention and possibly sympathy from the bustling Leonard as the doctor walked past. Leonard didn’t immediately take any notice, too busy setting Sulu’s broken arm to deal with Jim’s superficial by comparison wound.

Jim watched the doctor walk past, a frown pulling his face into a distinctly pouty expression, before he groaned loudly and dramatically again when Leonard passed in the opposite direction. Leonard sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat, and he stopped before the captain, lips pressed down into a displeased line.

“Jim, you’re not dying, you know,” Leonard said, as he peered down at the cut in Jim’s palm.

Leonard shook his head, but still took Jim’s hand anyway, making the captain smile in triumph. Jim pulled gently, drawing the doctor forward so that Leonard nestled between the vee of Jim’s spread legs. Although Leonard tried to look displeased, Jim was glad to note there still was a look of amusement in the doctor’s wide hazel eyes, and a smile curved the corners of Leonard’s mouth.

“Let’s take a look at this,” Leonard said, in defeat, before wiping the wound gently, freeing it of blood. “See, Jim? It’s superficial; it’s always the shallow cuts that bleed the most.”

Leonard looked up into Jim’s puppy-dog eyes and sighed again, breath ruffling the fine hair that tufted out in a boyish curl above Jim’s forehead.

“Okay,” the doctor said, before wrapping the wound in fine bandages, taking care to not to hurt the captain. “It’s worse than I thought. Let’s get your boo-boo wrapped up.”

“Can you kiss it better?” Jim asked hopefully, turning a hopefully cheeky grin up to the doctor, as he hooked his feet around the backs of Leonard’s legs.

“Dammit, Jim, I know what you’re up to and I don’t like it,” Leonard chuckled, as he finished wrapping Jim’s hand for him.

“Kiss me and I’ll soon change your mind. You’ll like it then,” Jim said, as he trapped Leonard’s hand in his free, non-bandaged one.

Leonard cast an amused glance down at Jim, knowing that the incorrigible captain would never give up once he’d set his sights on something. Leonard grudgingly and very privately considered himself lucky, considering that Jim was doing his very best to woo him every chance that he got. Leonard was slowly allowing Jim to win him over and his initial mild protestations were quite rapidly thinning out. Really, Leonard was touched by Jim’s almost singular attentions upon him and wasn’t as against being wooed as he pretended. He merely liked playing hard to get. A wicked glint came into Leonard’s eyes then and he bent to kiss Jim’s bandaged palm.

“There, it’s all better,” Leonard said, trying to pull away. “Happy now? Because I do have a job to do, you know. I’m a physician, might I remind you.”

“Aw, c’mon, Bones, you can do better than that,” Jim coaxed, pulling at Leonard’s arm again and drawing him closer still.

Leonard frowned and yet still allowed Jim to wrap one arm around his waist, chests touching in a warm and solid line. Leonard didn’t want to admit to Jim that he found the position very comfortable and extremely agreeable, preferring to scowl at him instead. Jim smirked, then leant forward, stealing almost chaste kisses from the doctor’s mouth, quick pecking kisses and sweeps of his eyelashes against Leonard’s cheek in scant butterfly kisses. Leonard moaned slightly, leaning into the kisses suddenly, eyes closing as he lost himself to Jim’s mouth, finally giving into what he really wanted and had needed for a long time. Jim’s note of surprise was lost to Leonard’s possessive kiss, before the captain swiftly reciprocated, kisses turning hard and needy suddenly. Leonard was the first to break away, eyes lust-blown, breath harsh and panting in the suddenly too quiet Sickbay.

“We haven’t finished yet, Jim,” he growled against the shell of Jim’s ear. “I see that we have to have a personal consultation later on. My quarters. Don’t want that cut getting septic, do we?”

“Right, septic, okay, if you say so,,” Jim said, with an amused, yet cynical grin up at the doctor. “Sure, I’ll be there, when your shift ends.”

“Fine,” Leonard growled, casting a look at the nurses and patients surrounding them both, who were all blatantly trying not to watch. “Get back to work, you lazy lumps. I’m a doctor, not a personal peep-show.”

Jim was still laughing at that when the hustle and bustle came back to the Sickbay and Leonard's warmth left him. The doctor tried to give him a severe look over his shoulder, but instead settled for a wink instead. Jim winked back and got to his feet, sauntering jauntily away while whistling happily. He didn’t hide the fact that he was looking forward to potentially his first date with the doctor. Leonard watched him go, eyebrows raised high above disbelieving hazel eyes, as Jim clapped Scotty on the back with his bandage covered hand.

“Funny how his hand’s alright now,” he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

“I think you kissed it better, Doctor,” Sulu replied, anyway, with a grin of his own on his way past. “Although I don’t think that’s all he has in mind for you, knowing Jim.”

Leonard harrumphed, yet found he couldn’t argue with the helmsman’s surprisingly apt logic. He also found that he was quite amenable to whatever Jim had in mind, too. He suppressed a grin and set himself the task of trying to get back to work again.


End file.
